


Dirty Talk

by fsalisbb



Series: omegaverse frerard [2]
Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Breeding, Bulges, Implied Mpreg, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omegaverse, Rutting, Size Kink, Stuffing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-12
Updated: 2016-08-12
Packaged: 2018-08-08 08:17:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7750237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fsalisbb/pseuds/fsalisbb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frank has a filthy mouth and Gerard can't help but love it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dirty Talk

**Author's Note:**

  * For [creakybones](https://archiveofourown.org/users/creakybones/gifts).



Gerard never felt better than when Frank had him spread open, dripping wet and moaning into the pillows of their bed. 

He could feel Frank’s hot breath ghosting along the peaks and valleys adorning his uppermost back, the hand tugging at his hair sending shocks of delicious pain lodging into the base of his skull. 

“Fuck, just look at you Gerard. So wet for me.” 

Gerard hissed out a warm sigh as Frank’s teeth nipped at his jaw. 

“You’re all mine; aren’t you pet? Just mine. Tell me you’re my little slut that only spreads his legs for me.” 

Gerard whined and spread his legs further, his hole making a squelching noise as it oozed out more juices from the heat consuming his body. The wetness dribbled down over his balls, gathering in the crease of his thigh. He mumbled something that sounded like a response, but his words were lost in the plush material of the pillow that he was biting down on. 

“You’re dripping wet for me, look at you. Spread open and waiting for my fat cock to stuff you full – begging to be held down and pounded into like a bitch.” 

Gerard curled his toes as he felt Frank’s nails digging into the soft flesh of his hips. 

“I’m going to plug you full of my cum – stuff you full so that you’re reeking of my scent. Everyone will know how good I give it to you when they smell how full you are. Everyone will know how good you take me.” 

Gerard’s toes unfurled as he felt Frank pull his hips so that his ass was in the air. Gerard moved his knees so that they were resting on the mattress to compensate for the change of position. 

“Keep that ass in the air, pet. Want to be able to see you quiver when you take my knot. I want to pump you so full with my cum – paint your insides and breed you.” 

Gerard let out a tiny whine, his painfully hard cock twitching again as the words “knot” and “breed” swarmed his brain. 

“Tell me, Gerard. Tell me that you want me to pump you full, tell me that you want to be full with my seed.” 

“Oh shit, Frank.” Gerard groaned as Frank tugged at the end of his plug, pulling the glass impatiently. The alpha’s tongue lashed out against his lower lip as he growled, watching Gerard’s rim stretch around the largest point of the plug before it slipped out with a small wet popping noise. 

“When did you become such a fucking pervert?” Gerard tried to laugh, but it came out hoarse and breathless. 

Frank chuckled darkly. “I know you love it; I can see how wet you are for me Gerard.” 

Gerard couldn’t deny that he was enjoying this, so he just whined lowly in response. His lips parted with a dry gasp, the wind rushing out from his lungs as Frank shoved the plug into him again. 

Frank’s tattooed hands covered Gerard everywhere, spreading him open wider and playing with the plug torturously. Gerard let out a long whine, his cock spurting out a small dollop of precum. 

“Mm, love it when you squirt.” Frank cooed, pushing the plug inwards to Gerard’s dripping heat before pulling it out again. Gerard let out a trembling whine, his hips twinging when Frank slapped his ass. 

Frank plastered himself to Gerard’s behind after a few moments of watching his hole drool and unfurl, his length pressing up against Gerard’s wetness causing more of the omega’s juices to naturally ooze out as his rim relaxed to take Frank in. 

“You ready?” Frank rasped, his cock pressing up against the crease of Gerard’s plump bum. 

“Yes. Yes I’m ready.” 

Frank’s lips pressed to Gerard’s pulse point, nipping against the skin causing the older to let out a tiny noise of pleasure. 

“Do it, Frank. I’m ready.” Gerard stuttered out, causing Frank’s lips to pull up into an almost feral grin. 

“Ready for what?” 

Gerard dragged his hands up near his head, fisting the sheets with a white knuckled grip. “You know what.” He grunted, arching his back with a whine. 

“I want to hear you say it.” 

“Put it in me.” 

“I want a full sentence, Gerard.” 

“Please fuck me, fuck me right now!” 

“And?”

“Please knot me! Breed me like a fucking bitch, stuff me full with your cum and make me take your huge knot!” 

Gerard had barely finished his sentence before Frank thrusted in firmly, sheathing himself inside the other. The shock of it made Gerard sob out raggedly, the burning stretch making his eyes water slightly even though they’d practiced plenty of prep throughout the day. 

“Fuck you’re so tight.” Frank grunted. He bit down again on Gerard’s shoulder, teeth clamping hard, tongue flat against the sweaty jumping skin. As his teeth worked into the groove of Gerard’s pale shoulder he pushed down even further with his hips, bottoming out and making Gerard’s breath expel with a guttural whimper.

They were both quiet for a while as Frank thrusted experimentally, trying to get used to the tight wet heat and find a stroke that felt perfect. He could feel Gerard’s juices dripping down his thighs, his hole practically drawing the head of Frank’s cock deeper up into his gut as he ground his cock deeper into him. The submissive was letting out filthy noises, his hair knotting up in sweaty clumps as he twitched all over with the pleasure that was coursing through his system. He was finally getting what he needed, and after having to stay satisfied with just the tip of Frank’s cock for so long this was almost euphoric. 

Gerard was distracted for a while by the slick sliding of Frank’s length into his wetness along with the brief lashings that the bite mark on his shoulder was receiving from his tongue, but soon enough he began to feel a swelling pressure around his rim. 

“You alright?” Frank checked in a hazy tone, causing Gerard to nod with a small moan. “Yeah.” He leaned back as Frank trapped his body against the mattress, his knot swelling up even more and throbbing inside the other. 

“What does it feel like?” 

All Frank could really do now was rut up against Gerard, the man’s juices causing more wet squelching noises to sound from where their bodies where joined together. “Big. Real big.” Gerard wheezed out, curling his toes as a euphoric feeling washed over him once Frank’s knot had swelled to it’s full potential. As Frank bucked into him faster, slowly becoming more feral, the bed slammed against the wall and Gerard can hardly breathe with the force his body is being jolted with. His prostate was being battered, his stomach bulging out as Frank’s cock swelled again and lengthened inside of him even more. “God, fuck.” Gerard arched his back, feeling his stomach being jostled around. The knot was a little larger than a fist, pushing in and out of Gerard shallowly. 

Gerard lent up to rest on his elbows, watching as Frank pushed in again and his tip pressed up against Gerard’s lower stomach forming a distinct bulge near his belly button, the shape disappearing when he pulled back as best he could with his knot. 

“O-oh fuck Frank, I’m s-so close.” Gerard shuddered, curling his legs around Frank’s hips and tugging him closer. Frank grunted out an affirmative noise, rutting into his lover faster and grabbing at his hips. 

“Oh fuck, gonn’ pump you so fu-ull-“ Frank growled out, his teeth snapping into a snarl as suddenly his hips snapped forwards. 

Gerard moaned as a heat bloomed in his stomach. Frank pressed closer, forcing his knot all the way inside Gerard who was pushing his hips around sporadically in an effort to make Frank cum. 

Gerard felt a sudden heat flood his insides, and he let out a strung moan as he realized what was going on. Frank pressed himself as close as possible, determined to give Gerard a good stuffing. Frank’s thick cum began to bubble down Gerard’s ass, trickling down over his balls as the older came suddenly with a cry of pleasure. They were sealed together, knotted tight as Gerard squirmed and panted with the feeling of being so full and oversensitive. 

Frank’s orgasm seemed to last for an eternity, pumping thick cum deep inside his omega to fill him to the brim. Frank let out mutterings about how much of a good breeder Gerard was, how well he took his cum and how much of a slut he was for his cock.

Eventually as Frank finished and the two lay against each other basking in the afterglow of their first attempt at knotting. They were both still panting heavily, Gerard’s stomach filled out with Frank’s knot still keeping everything inside. Frank ran his hand up and down Gerard’s belly, before softly pressing some of his cum into his belly button. Gerard giggled tiredly. 

“You’re so dirty.” 

“You love it.”


End file.
